


Dear Journal/Sweets

by zivaballerina



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zivaballerina/pseuds/zivaballerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Catherine was a foster child who came to the Jeffersonian for a school project. She found the medico-legal lab by mistake, and everyone's lives changed. Now she's Brennan's foster daughter, with a lot of help from Booth and Parker. Sweets wants her to keep a journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Journal/Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story in 2008. I'm posting it here, too (and editing my middle school writing). This starts in season 4.

 

 _Dear Journal/Sweets,_  
_Well, you got me this journal, so I figure that I might as well use it. You say that it will help us in our therapy sessions, but not to write it to you… oops. Anyway, you said to just write in it like a journal. That shouldn’t be a problem. According to Angela, I am a born writer._  
_You know my story, but if I was starting a new journal that I wasn’t writing to you, Sweets, then I’d include my story. So I’m going to._  
_My name is Lily Catherine Rivers and I’m thirteen years old. I’ve been in the foster system since birth, you know, passed from home to home. I came to the Jeffersonian to work on a school project almost two years ago, and they seemed to like me here, so I guess I just stuck around. My foster mom certainly didn’t care._  
_And when that foster mom didn’t want to take care of me anymore, the lovely, spontaneous, and slightly strange Dr. Temperance Brennan busts out the fact that she’s a licensed foster parent and takes custody of me. She’s my legal guardian, but I also spend a lot of time with her FBI partner, Booth. His son, Parker, and I get along really well. He’s almost like my little brother._  
_So, now, I’m writing this for our lovely therapy sessions._  
_Anyway, I got my report card today. All A’s, which is awesome, because there are usually a few B’s in there. But I worked extra hard this time, so that no one would be disappointed in me._  
_I didn’t expect my grades to be that big of a deal. None of my other foster parents ever really cared. Booth must’ve been paying attention to the school calendar, though, because when he picked me up from school so that I could spend the weekend with him and Parker, he asked to see it. He got all excited when he saw my grades, and called Brennan. We went out to dinner at my favorite little Italian restaurant. We looked like a family._  
_Sometimes I wish that Booth and Brennan and Parker and I could become a real family. But you can’t tell anyone about that, Sweets._  
_Now my report card is decorating the refrigerator, which contains to-go boxes of spaghetti. Yum._  
_As I write this, I’m in the top bunk, above Parker, who is already asleep. Brennan and Booth are watching a movie and talking. I’m assuming that I’m their discussion topic, because I keep hearing “Lils” and “Mini” (which is what Booth calls me—Mini Squint, Mini Writer, Mini Bones…)._  
_I guess I’m afraid that this is all too good to be true. Like, one day I’ll wake up, and this has all been a dream, or they’ll become like so many of my other foster parents and bail on me. And I know that I won’t be able to walk away from this one easily. For the first time in a while, it’s like having a real family. It’s like being loved._  
_Well, Sweets, I hope you’re happy with my first journal entry, and I hope this helps. Why am I even telling you all of this? I don’t know. Maybe I trust you. Or maybe I just need someone to spill my guts to._

_Lily_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to see if there is actual interest for me to edit / post this story over here, so please leave kudos and comments to let me know! I currently have it written up through the present.


End file.
